Captain Arc
by BohemianMan
Summary: After fighting in World War II, becoming a supersoldier, fighting off a Nazi sub group hell bent on taking over the world. Jaune Finds himself in a new world filled with Monsters and people with super powers. He may not be able to get home but maybe he can protect this one. (Jaune as Captain America, with only mentions of earth)
1. Prologue, Welcome to Remnant

**Captain Arc – Prologue**

Beacon Security dept - interview room 3

This was different for him, well different from where he came from. He was sitting in an interview room, in a world unknown to him, after being brought in by a woman who was able to stop him from moving by using some sort of superpower. So yeah, different…

While waiting for the interview to start, he tried to recall how the hell he got there.

He remembers flying a plane, fighting off enemy agents trying to use a weapon on board. That weapon and its power source were heading towards his home. Unfortunately there was no way to disarm the weapon, so he did the next best thing. Crash said plane into the ocean, saving his home but sacrificing himself.

After that he woke up here, in a hospital on a strange world. When he woke up, he immediately attacked and escaped the hospital. Only, when he got outside, he was stopped by a purplish glow around his body that didn't allow him to move. With said glow coming from a blonde haired woman.

Now he was in this room, waiting to be told just what is going on. The door to the room opened, in walked the same blonde woman along with a man wearing a green suit, with grey hair and glasses carrying two cups of what he assumed was coffee.

The man sat down in front of him and passed him one of the cups. Jaune picked up the cup and smelled it's contents, plain coffee. "It's not poisoned, if you're wondering" the man across from him said.

"In my line you can't be too careful" Jaune replied. Still cautious taking a sip, it was a surprising good coffee though it could have had a bit of sugar for him.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this academy, and that's Professor Goodwitch" The now named Ozpin said. "I'm sure you have many questions for us, we also have some for you."

"Well, considering that I don't know where I am, who you are, or how I got here. I think that's a fair statement." Jaune said in a calm manner. He was taken a bit back by their names. 'Did I just fall into someone's weird version of Oz?' he thought to himself. Things went from different to weird very fast.

"Well as I stated before, you are at Beacon academy. One of four Hunter academies on Remnant that train students to fight the ever present threat of Grimm." Ozpin replied. "We found you just outside the school's perimeter unconscious carrying these weapons. Then brought you to the infirmary to make sure you were okay" he then showed pictures of a circular shield with white and gold circles with 2 golden arcs in the middle, and a 1911 hand gun. "We also found these tags on you as well, with that we already know some things about you. My only question is how did you end up here and why did you attack my staff, Captain Arc?"

Jaune needed a minute to process all of this. 'Well, I'm sure not in Kansas anymore' he chuckled at his own joke in his head. Ozpin and Goodwitch gave him a weird look, what was so funny? "Sorry, this is a lot to take in." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head. "This might not make sense but, I have no clue how I actually got here. I-I think I'm on another world, i-if that makes sense."

Both teachers give him a look that almost says 'try us'. He then tells them about earth, his home and how it was destroyed by the very same weapon he was to later stop from being used on a larger city. "My mission was to stop the weapon from reaching its destination, and retrieve the power source for further examination." He didn't feel like giving them all of the details on how he became what he was, just how he got here. "It was to be sent via aircraft, and I had to stop it. Unfortunately I was delayed by a man whose skin had shrunk onto his face and turned red, he called himself the Red Skull. After dealing with him, I got on the plane as it was taking off. I couldn't disarm the weapon nor could I divert it's flight path. That left me with one option crash it in the ocean and hope I take it out with me. Next thing I know I'm here in an unknown place with unknown people, that were potential enemies. Sorry for that."

"Well that sure is an interesting story." Ozpin said. "Would you mind if me and my associate discuss things for a minute?". It made somewhat sense to him, besides he's had to deal with things that didn't make sense before.

Jaune gave a nod and the two professors stepped out. After a couple minutes of, what he heard was a little yelling from the woman and calm replies from the man, they stepped back in and the man once again sat in the same seat as before.

"We would like to make you an offer." Ozpin spoke. "Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?"


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Captain Arc - Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

The next few days for the Captain were very… informative, to say the least. He spent them with his future professors, Proff- Doctor Oobleck gave him a "brief" history of Remnant. He learned that this world did have a world war but it luckily the only one. The reason for this Great War was about freedom from oppression, relating this to the war that he just fought and "died" in. When he brought up his world the Doctor became very interested, especially about World War II as Jaune called it. Jaune informed the doctor about the Nazis and their campaign to rid the world of unwanted people, and even described the camps in small details. He didn't like recalling those memories.

Oobleck went on to describe a similar group, the White Fang. What had started as a peaceful group advocating for Faunus rights, had turned into an extremist group that wanted to eliminate humans.

Now that was something new for the Captain. Not the extremist group, but the Faunus. A sort of human animal hybrid, that for all intents and purposes were human with a single animal trait. With that being extra ears, claws or a tail from an animal. They were treated as second class citizens by some of the population, but mostly treated fairly.

He was then taught some basic information about the Grimm. Black soulless monsters determined to wipe humanity and faunus off the planet for no know reason. Their looks were similar to giant animals, but black skin, red eyes and white bone armour as they grew older. Jaune knew that was what he needed to stop on this world, he wanted to protect this world. Like he did his.

It was orientation day, and Jaune was in the training room using a punching bag. As he was training he started to get flashbacks from his time in the war. From losing his best friend, to him sacrificing himself to protect others.

"Having fun?"

A voice startled him, and he quickly turned around getting into a combat stance. He relaxed when he saw that it was Headmaster Ozpin, with his cane and his , seemingly, ever present mug of what Jaune hoped was coffee.

"P-professor, s-sorry I didn't hear you come in." Jaune stuttered. For some reason the headmaster always seemed to sneak up on him like this.

"That alright Mr. Arc, I understand." Ozpin calmly said, knowing of the soldier's past. "But, I believe that you should get cleaned up and ready. Your orientation is today after all, and your fellow students will be arriving shortly. It may be best to go and make some new friends, you will be here for four years after all".

When the headmaster had offered Jaune the opportunity to attend Beacon, he knew that was his best and only option. It was that or being sent to the authorities who, most likely, send him to the looney bin. Staying at Beacon, while adapting his skills to fight monsters. It might have seemed crazy, but then again he did fight along side a self proclaimed Norse god of thunder who had the power to back it up. So it wasn't all that crazy for him.

With that said he gave a nod to the professor, cleaned up his area then headed off for a quick shower. After his shower, he geared up putting on his combat suit, mainly blue with white and gold vertical stripes around his stomach, a hood that could double as a mask when needed, and had his symbol on his chest. It was lined with Kevlar to make it resistance to bullets and knives. He placed his shield on his back, and put his 1911 pistol in its holster on his leg.

Leaving the hood down, he headed out to the main courtyard to greet his fellow students. He arrived to the courtyard to see the bullhead carrying the students had landed and it's passengers had already disembarked.

All of sudden, he hear a small explosion, more flames than pressure he determined, and quickly turned towards it. There he saw 2 girls, one themed in white and the other in black and red. The girl in white was storming off leaving the girl in red alone in the floor. He decided to go help the girl out.

"Need a hand?" Looking to the girl in red he noticed that she looked like red riding hood with the red cape and hood.

She looked to the man who offered his hand to help her up. "Thanks, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose". She said as she stood up.

"Ca- Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He corrected himself quickly. Sure Ozpin believed him, but other people he wasn't so sure. That and he didn't need to freak out his new friend saying he was a super soldier.

They decided to take a walk of the grounds, kill some time before the assembly and get to know each other.

After awkward silence fell upon, Ruby spoke up "Sooo… why did you help me out back there?"

"Well… you did look a little lonely, and I thought you could use a friend." Jaune replied sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head. "Besides my mom always said, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' hehe". Not that he truly believed that, I mean some strangers had tried to kill him.

"That sounds kind of dangerous, but thanks anyway." Ruby said. "By the way, I didn't see you on the airship. Were you in the bathroom losing your lunch?" She said jokingly.

"Ha ha. No, I wasn't in the bathroom" he did get airsick before his operation, but not anymore. He hoped. "I've actually been here for a couple of days already. I was dropped off so could meet with the headmaster, and he offered me to stay till initiation after saying I had no place to stay. Being that my home was too far away." Not a total lie.

"That's so cool, I didn't think they let new students here till initiation." Ruby said with wide eyes. Another awkward silence fell upon the two. Till once again Ruby spoke up.

"Sooooooo…. I got this thing!" She then proceeded to whip out her weapon from her back, it transformed from a compact box, to a giant scythe that she embedded the blade into the ground.

Jumping back a bit at the sight, he took in this weapon. "Is that a scythe?!" Jaune said worrying about how that little object transformed into a giant scythe.

"Yup! It's also a fully customisable high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby excitedly told him.

"Its also a gun!?" Staring wide eyed at the weapon, appearing it to be at least a .50 calibre, if the ammo on her side was any indication.

" Yeah! I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I may have gone a little bit overboard with designing it" Ruby replied. " So what's do you got?!" She seemed a little too enthusiastic, but he decided to show off a bit.

Taking the shield off his back, showing it to the little red reaper. "I got this shield, and my pistol". Pulling out his pistol out from its holster.

"So what do they do?" Ruby questioned, as the weapons didn't look all that special to her.

"Well the pistol is just that, a pistol" he said holstering the weapon on his leg. " But this shield has been through some tough situations. It's made out of a rare alloy that's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It can also absorb any vibration, it can even take an impact from your sniper rifle point blank."

"That is soo cool!" Ruby said while she gawked at the shield. He then put his shield on his back and just remembered what time it was.

" Oh crap! The assembly will be starting soon!" Jaune exclaimed.

Both then hurried off towards the main hall, it was a good thing Jaune explored the grounds as he led Ruby to their destination. Once there, he heard a voice calling for Ruby.

"Ruby! Over here!"

They both turned to reveal a girl with a gorgeous mane of blonde hair, a brown bomber jacket, yellow tank top that didn't leave anything to the imagination, black short shorts and black fingerless gloves with yellow bracelets on her wrists. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh that's my sister. I'll see you after the ceremony!" She waved goodbye and headed to said girl.

"Later Ruby!" Saying goodbye to the girl. " Now where am I going to find another quirky girl to talk to?" He questioned to no one in particular. Unbeknownst to the emerald green eyes curiously watching him from behind.

He hear someone clearing their throat and turned to the stage, where he saw Professor Ozpin stand.

"I'll keep this brief…"

After a somewhat inspirational speech, and another outburst from the girl in white. He, as well as the other students, were told to put their weapons and other equipment away in their lockers and head to the ballroom to sleep for the night. After changing into shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in, he proceeded to head into the ballroom to find a place to sleep.

' No different from basic' he thought to himself. As he entered the ballroom, he noticed some of the boys trying to show off to the girls. His mom had taught him better than that, especially after his dad had tried to give him some tips.

"Hey Jaune! Over here!"

He turned his head to the speaker and recognised it belonged to Ruby, who next to her was her sister with what seemed to be a predatory look in her eyes that he's seen before when he became a war hero back home. He walked up to the two and greeted them.

" Hey there Ruby" he gave a wave as he approached. She was dressed in a black tank top with the image of a heart with teeth and ears, and white pajama pants with her symbol all over.

"Jaune, this is my sister Yang. Yang this is my new friend Jaune." Ruby introduced them.

Yang was wearing an orange tank top with a stylized flame on the chest that looked like two 'S's, with some looser looking short shorts. Quickly reminding himself that he was in a new world and that it was probably just coincidence, as he caught himself staring at her chest as his cheeks went red.

"See something you like?" Yang teased.

"Yang stop, you're embarrassing me" Ruby started to chastise Yang.

"Sorry I-I d-didn't mean to… I mean I wasn't staring a-at your… I mean" Jaune tried to do some damage control, but then Yang started to laugh at his stuttering.

"It's alright I was just teasing you a bit" Yang allowed him an out, but he did want to explain himself a bit.

"Ah well, again I'm sorry. But the symbol on your chest reminded me of past and people I had to fight." He explained. "The flames look like 2 S's".

Yang was taken back a bit, and felt a little bad by laughing at him now. "Ah no worries, water under the bridge"

After that they got into a light conversation, that divulged into the girls play fighting for a bit before he decided to head off to sleep tomorrow was a big day after all.


	3. On You Left

**Captain Arc-Chapter 2**

 **On your left**

It was around 6 in the morning, when a redheaded woman had decided to wake up for an early morning run. There were a couple of reasons why she did this, first was to make sure that she could have avoided any unwanted attention from her fans. She came to Beacon to avoid the fame she gained in the tournaments, but it seemed her fame was well known over Remnant. The second reason was part of her training, she was just so used to getting up early that she did it out of habit.

Quietly and quickly, she made her way to the locker room to change into some running clothes. She was wearing a red tank top with her symbol on the right breast, along with some running shorts and runners. It was about 6:30 when she finally made her way out into the courtyard and noticed another person running at full sprint. She decided on a light jog, as to not tire herself out before initiation. All of a sudden a voice came from behind.

"On your left!"

Then just as fast, the person came up and passed her on her left. Recognising it was the person she saw earlier, she was in awe that he was still running just as fast. She continued her jog, after about a minute and a half she had completed a lap of the courtyard when once again the same voice from earlier spoke up.

"On your left!"

"On my left. Got it!" She replied. Again it was the same person, this time she took note of him. He had blonde hair and was wearing a grey t-shirt, with blue shorts and runners. Still going at full sprint, passing her again he continued till she couldn't see him in the distance. She continued to jog for another minute when once again.

"On your left!"

Now she was getting a little bit annoyed with this person. She hoped he wasn't just another fan trying to outdo her in hopes of impressing her. She was used to these types but that didn't mean it was any less annoying.

After 20 minutes of him passing her, she heard his footsteps from behind again. "Don't you say it! Don't you SAY IT!" Pyrrha practically yelling at him, frustrated with him passing her. She figured at this point she was both impressed and frustrated at the boy. By this point anyone else would have given up trying to beat her in endurance running, but not only was this guy still going but _still_ running at full sprint.

"On your left!"

"OH COME ON!" She let out a frustrated growl, and tried to go for a full out run, she couldn't catch up. Getting tired, she had decided to take a rest at a nearby tree, she didn't want to be exhausted for initiation. After 10 minutes of sitting down, the boy had decided to approach her.

"Need a hand?" The blonde boy had said, putting out his hand for her to take.

"Thanks." She said taking his hand, helping her up. "How are you not winded?"

He chuckled a bit before answering, "T-that was only half of my usual warm up, if I was going all out I might be. Heh heh."

She look at the boy quizzically, he didn't seem to gloat about beating her, nor did it seem like he recognised her. "How far did you actually run? I didn't see you in the courtyard."

It looked like he was nervous about telling her, it was almost like he didn't want to tell her. After a moment he gave a sheepish reply. "The entire campus…"

' _The entire campus?!_ ' Okay, now she's a bit more annoyed. How could someone run like that? How fast could he actually run? So many more questions popped in her head.

"I-I'm Jaune, b-by the way" Jaune said as he put out his hand for her to shake.

"Pyrrha." 'here it comes' she thought to herself, as a small frown came upon her face. But to her surprise, it didn't come, and the small frown turned into a happy smile.

Jaune noticed the frown and smile, she must not like her name or something. "Well I don't know about you, but all that running has left my stomach empty." He said "I think I'll head to the mess hall and get some breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

Pyrrha was a little dumbstruck, he was treating her like a normal person would. Before she could say anything though…

"N-not that you have to I mean! You can get ready for initiation and stuff, I just thought that you were hungry after your run and…" he said nervously scratching the back of his head, with a nervous voice.

Pyrrha giggled at his nervousness "That sounds grand!"

With that they headed towards the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Jaune didn't notice that his shoelaces came undone and that Pyrrha had accidentally stepped on said shoelace. As he went to take another step, the shoelace was pulled taught and he fell forward luckily onto the grass.

Quickly noticing that she had caused the fall said "I'm sorry!" Before quickly assisting the boy back up onto his feet. Before they got going, he tied his shoes and they set off to the cafeteria again.

After eating they both had decided they needed a shower, so they parted ways knowing they would see each other later. After the nice warm shower, Jaune decided to get ready for initiation and headed to the locker room to get geared up.

When he got to the locker room he realised something. He forgot which locker he put his stuff in. Luckily Ozpin had provided him this portable phone like device called a 'scroll'. He was amazed by it, the closest thing he had at home was big, bulky, and not very portable. This was small, compact and could collapse into a small pocket sized device. He learned to use it over the past couple of days, and luckily he put his locker number on it.

"Locker 636! I don't remember counting that high!" He said to no one in particular. As he proceeded he noticed that Ruby was talking to her sister, and looking a little distressed. He chuckled when he heard her exclaim "I drink milk!". That reminded him of one of his sisters, may they rest in peace. Trying to forget about that horrible memory he pressed on to his locker.

As he arrived to his locker and noticed that Pyrrha and the girl themed in white from the other day were talking about teams. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said, to Jaune it sounded forced. At this time he noticed that they both stood in front of his locker. Pyrrha was wearing a bronze corset with gold accents, a very short mini skirt, high heeled boots, greaves, a bracer on her left arm, arm length gloves and a red sash to complete her ensemble. She carried a similar shield to himself but with two half circles cut out along the outer edge, and a short sword that he assumed must turn into some sort of gun, that were located on her back. The other girl was wearing a white dress that was accented light blue, over top was a light blue jacket. She didn't have any armour, but was carrying a rapier that had a cylinder similar to one in a revolver with multiple colors.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, as he really needed his stuff. "Excuse me ladies, but I believe you're in front of my locker."

They both turned to see Jaune standing patiently for them to move so he could get to his locker. "Oh! Hello again, Jaune" Pyrrha replied moving away from his locker.

"Hey Pyrrha." He said as he approached his locker. Opening to find his uniform, and weapons. As he was getting dressed both girls looked away to give him a little privacy. Even though he was just putting his outfit on top of his clothing. After he got his uniform assembled together with his shield on his back, grenades in his back pouch and gun secured on his leg, the girl in white spoke up.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking to!?" Sounding quite annoyed at the blonde haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've never heard or seen you before." He said to the girl in white. "But I met Pyrrha here earlier today"

The girl in white looked annoyed, was he supposed to know her. To him she looked like a rich girl that expected to be treated highly because she was rich and always treated as such. Those types never really liked being given orders.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She said with a look that said "I'm more important than you". He didn't recognize the name, he assumed it was a big company here on Remnant.

"Do you even know who she is?" Weiss continued, pointing towards Pyrrha.

"Well her name's Pyrrha, and we met this morning." Jaune responded.

"That is Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated top of her class in Sanctum!" Weiss said.

"Well congratulations, I think."

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 3 years in a row, a new record!"

"Never heard of it"

Weiss looked very frustrated at this point, but he honestly never heard of the tournament, and he was told about the other academies.

"SHE'S ON THE BOX OF PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES!" She screamed waving her arms frantically.

Jaune then realised a couple of things. Both himself and Pyrrha were paraded around like monkeys because of something special. Himself, used to sell bonds for a war effort, and Pyrrha as a mascot to sell cereal. The second was the white haired girl in front of him, was hoping to get Pyrrha to essentially work for her. He didn't trust Weiss, and not just because her name in German was 'white snow'. But because she was acting similar to how Germans did during the war.

"Well first off, I haven't had the luxury of having cereal for a couple of years. Second I really don't think those achievements will matter when we're out there facing monsters head on." He said speaking from experience. "What happened in your past needs to be put aside, we're not fighting for ourselves. We're fighting for everyone so that they can live knowing that they will be safe and free."

Weiss looked flabbergasted, while Pyrrha looked almost relieved for some reason. He didn't pay too much attention to the looks he was given, he was more focused on getting ready. Weiss was about to give a retort when there was an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Would all first year students please make their way to Beacon cliffs for initiation. I repeat, would all first year students please make their way to Beacon cliffs for initiation." The voice of Professor Goodwitch said.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." Jaune said as he turned to leave. "See you out there Pyrrha!"

Jaune had left the locker room and had promptly arrived at the cliffs. He noticed that both Ruby and Yang were standing on grey plates with Beacon's symbol on them. Both Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood in front of them. Seeing the open one next to Ruby, Jaune made his way to stand beside her and greeted them both. Once all the students had arrived, the only spots being next to Yang, Ozpin began his speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Continued Professor Goodwitch.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Ruby screamed next to him as he gave a little chuckle.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. There you will find a temple holding several relics, each pair will return a relic to the cliffs. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said "Now, any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand and asked "How will we be getting into the forest sir?"

Before Ozpin could answer him, Jaune heard the sound of gears shifting and a spring going off to his left. He turned and saw a student being launched off the platform they were standing on. 'Ah shit, well that answers my question' he thought to himself. He was hoping to have a parachute, never has he fallen from that great of fight without an injury. He may be a super soldier, but he was still human.

Jaune then positioned himself and braced for launch.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait, not really any way that I can say why. Life is pretty much the answer. but anyways I'm glad that this story has received the amount of positivity that it has. but now lets get to review**

 **BoodyKnight23 : Thank you!**

critic-chris **: There are a couple of other RWBYxMarvel crossovers that I know of. "Arc Reaction" by Soulfulbard is one where Jaune is the Tony Stark of the RWBY universe, it has element from both series but set in one universe. Another is "The Rider of Remnant" by Masseffect-TxS where Jaune has the power of The Ghost Rider while not being in full control. Both are interesting reads. To answer your question if I do unlock his aura it will be used more in a passive stance as a shield, he won't use it to strengthen his speed or attacks. He could possibly see it as a crutch and not want to rely on it all the time. I may not give him a semblance but that's only if I can't figure out an appropriate one for him to have, mainly because I don't need to have him overpowered.**

 **MizoreShirayukiFan : I hope this chapter will make you happy. :)**

 **ernestohernandez010:** **That's the plan, you'll see more of his cap side when things are serious and in combat, but the socially awkward dork will be there in more a casual social setting.**

 **rwby1989 : LOL.**

 **Dethcat : He's still human, he will make mistakes.**

 **Arsao Tome : SS is more of a trigger for Jaune, especially after who he fought in WWII. **


End file.
